Angel of Death
by The Canadian Empire
Summary: The Cylons and the Andromeda meet. What will happen? This is a oneshot. My first fanfic!


**I don't own Andromeda or Battlester Galactica Bla...bla...bla..... ****Summary:**** The Cylons meet the Andromeda. What will happen? This is a oneshot.**

_Angel of Death_

The Andromeda Ascendant the most powerful starship in the known worlds and flagship of the Systems Commonwealth, was currently in orbit around a gas giant topping off her feul tanks with hydrogen. Rommie the ship's AI avatar, is on the command deck for her shift. It had been an uneventful night so far, just the usual watching and waiting. Rommie looked over at the only other crewmember on command deck, her good friend and chief engineer Seamus Harper.

Harper is sitting in the newly installed slipstream chair reading a holo-magazine that he had just bought.'No dought it's about the lastest tech...or women, thought Rommie. That was something she admirered about Harper, he may be a little short and have a bad immune system but that didn't stop him from hitting on every women he saw, and then take a beating from said women. He was also the best engineer she ever had. A ping alerted her that the tanks where full.

"Tanks are full harper. Refeuling is complete."

"huh?...oh yeah that's great rom-doll, thanks." Harper said not paying much attention, he was too focused on his magazine.

Rommie rolled her eyes, 'oh harper, she thought. "Shall I bring us out of orbit?"

Harper looked up from his magazine and thought for a moment. " Naaa, where not going anywhere soon, might as well stay here for the night."

Rommie nodded in answer. She retracted the ramscoop and went back to her usual duties of being the ship's AI. She checked the crew, the infamous and newly promoted Supreme Admiral Dylan Hunt, was sleeping in his quaters. Beka Valentine, Trance Gemini, Telemachus Rhade, and most of her 4000 crew were also asleep. There were some crewmembers still awake, but that was normal. Harper was the only one of the command crew that was awake, as usual. 'He always stays up late working on some crazy invention or repairing something. Tonight he said he had too much sparky cola and couldn't sleep and wanted to keep me company. Rommie sighed, when harper makes up his mind it's really hard to convince him otherwise.

A ping on her sensers alerted her that a ship had seemingly appeared from no-where 1 light second from the andromeda. Rommie was about to tell harper when more contacts appeared. When she saw the number she immediately activated her PDLs and extened her battle blades.

"Haper, 85 ships have just appeared 1 light second off our port."

Harper was immediately on alert. "Nietzscheans?"

"No, these ships do not match anything in my database." She put them on the veiwscreen. Harper noticed there were two different types of ships, the first group had two Y shaped hulls facing opposite of each other and connected with a center shaft. The second group looked like flying cathedrals.

"Looks like starfishes." said Harper. " Indeed they do harper, it is certinly a unique degin." replied Rommie.

"The vessals are made from an unkown metal, but there is some type of organic compond in the the hull. If fact it's even inside the ships as well." Rommie raised an eyebrow "Interesting, the main computer core is also organic."

"Really?" Harper looked impressed and interested. Organic technogoly was nothing new, rommie's skin was actully organic, as were with most andriods. But a whole ship, that was not something you see everyday. "Have they seen us?" asked harper.

"No, their only form of sensors are radar." Rommie was suprized by this. Radar was horrible for use in space.

"Radar? You serious? asked a almost laughing harper.

"Yes" replied rommie. " They're also communicating using .....high bandwidth radio."

"RADIO!!" at this harper couldn't hold himself anymore and started laughing, however a glare from rommie sileniced him.

Rommie straighted her body. "They have decteted us, one of their ships is changing postion."

Harper looked at the viewscreen, sure enough one of the starfishes was moving towards them. Then it disappeared in a flash af light, and then reappered 10 000 km from their port. Harper did a double take. His brain was already doing calculations trying to figure out how that was possible.

"Amazing, they seem to have a Space Fold Drive." said rommie impressed. "The Vedrans created one but it was to unstable and used too much power, so it was abandoned. I wonder how they..." Rommie smile turned to a frown, then a look of anger crossed her face.

"Those cheeky basterds!!"

"What?what? What is it?" acked a worried harper.

"They just tried to hack my systems." She looked at harper. "I'm fine harper, it was a very primative program." she said when she saw the look on his face. Rommis eyes widened. "They have opened fire on us!"

The cylon baseship laughed a _massive_ missile salvo at the andromeda, with many nuclear missiles in the mix. There were a total of 200 missiles heading right for their unmoving prey. Normally, 10 000 km was knife-fight range for the baseships, the cylons expected most of the missles to hit their target. They were wrong. Andromeda's PDLs immediately began intercepting the slow moving missiles. Rommie identified the nukes and destroyed them all in a second, she then turned her attention to the normal missiles. Rommie shot them down at an incredible rate that was a testement to her capibilties. Out of the 200 missile fired, only 30 remained. However, the two ships were so close and some missiles were going to get through. Out of the 30 remaining missiles, 25 got through and hit the hull....with no affect. The armor shrugged off the missiles like harmless ping-pong balls. Rommie wasted no time at all, she fire a AP cannon shot at the baseship, destroying it and the shocked cylons inside.

"Well, that was much easier than I though. They are extremely primative." Rommie said proudly. Harper throws his magazine onto the floor.

"You know what, I tired of poeple always shoting at us! Rom-doll destroy them with the AP cannons!" yelled an angry harper over the battlestation alarms.

"With pleasure."

At that moment, 12 AP cannons fired simultaneously all directed at the cylon fleet. The turrets, desgined to hit tagets traveling at 70 PSL and above, had no trouble tracking the almost unmoving baseships. The AP blasts, traveling at 99% the speed of light, reached their targets in less than a second. The results were shocking, each shot hitting with 160MT of force, destorying baseships and resurrection ships with a single hit. Andromeda fired another salvo, destroying even more cylon vessals. In two seconds the andromeda had turned 24 cylon ships to useless junk. Andromeda fired again but she was not alone, all the baseships laughed every fighter, missile, and nuke they had. However the act was in vane, the PDLs intercepted the missiles as soon as they left their tubes and destroyed fighters as they let the hangers. Andromeda fired another salvo destroying 12 more ships, and another salvo destroying even more ships. The cylons, seeing that they lost 60 ships in 5 seconds, spooled up their FTL drives to jump to saftey. Rommie dectected the increase in energy and checking her Vedran archives realized her attackers wanted to run. 'Cowards Rommie though. She had no intentions of letting them escape. Rommie, who was still angry that these idots tried to hack her, decided to show them true cyber warfare. A powerful signal reached out and hacked into the cylon network. Rommie unleashed her _full mental might_ onto the mad AIs, passing through defences like they weren't there. She twisted and changed the coding in ways the cylons could not understand, and then left terminater programs behind her that acted like a storm of angry termites, deleting anything in their path.

"Wow!! GO ROMMIE GO!!!" Harper shouted with glee as a baseship exploded from a reacter overload. Rommie smiled "Thank you harper."

"I'll admit, this is the easiest battle I've ever been in." Rommie said. Harper looked at her, 'man she actully looks bored! though harper.

"REPORT!!" yelled Dylan as he and the rest of the crew ran into command deck. All in their pajamas.

"Hey dylan, nothing bad's happening, just rom-doll being the baddest ship in the known worlds."

Dylan chose to ignore the young man and focused on rommie "What happened?"

"A fleet of 85 unknown ships appeared one light second off our port and opened fire on us." Dylan's eyes widened when he heard the number of ships. "Not to worry admiral the ships were very primative, I destoryed most of their fleet, I'm mopping up what's left."

"Yup that's my rom-doll, the Angel of Death." Harper stated proudy. Rommie raised an eyebrow, Dylan grined, Rhade rolled his eyes, while Trance giggled at harpers comdic attitude.

"Remind me not to piss you off." said beka.

"Who were the attackers?" asked Rhade. He didn't like when they get ambushed, but this attack failed horribly so he wouldn't complain.

"From what I was gathered, they called themselfs the Cylons, and are a race of sentient machines that appear to have gone insane, by my standards. This fleet was preparing to attack a civilization known as the 12 Colonies of Kobol."

Dylan nodded and looked at the viewscreen, the last cylon ship destroyed itself. "Well we may have just save countless lives, good work rommie."

"Thank you sir." Rommie smiled. "Hey! What about me? I helped." harper said.

"Sure you did harper." Rhade countered. Harper choose not to say anything and simply glared at the nietzschean.

"You did well also harper." Dylan quickly said before the two started to fight. "Stand down from battlestations, and Rommie, collect that debris, harper in the morning you and rommie study that debris, lets find out more about our attackers."

"Aye sir" "Sure boss" Dylan turned to leave. "Well back to bed then" Beka said as she left. Everyonr left as well, pretty soon rommie and harper were the the only ones left on command deck.

"Interesting night eh rom-doll? Harper frowned, 'got a full morning tommorow, thought harper.

"Indeed."

Rommie went back to her duties and Harper went back to his holo-magazine.

_THE END_

**Wow done my first fanfic!! Tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
